Reverse vending apparatus are provided for receiving returnable articles and dispensing a value, i.e., a redeemable coupon or cash, in return. For example, beverage containers frequently carry a deposit price which is refunded upon return of the empty container to a merchant. Apparatus for automatically performing the refund operation are extremely useful to such merchants in that they reduce labor costs, usually automatically account for the articles taken in and the refunds dispensed, and usually crush or shred or otherwise compact the articles received thus diminishing storage space.
One efficient method of compacting the article is to set two oppositely rotating rollers in tangential engagement with each other to form a compacting nip therebetween. The article is then directed into the compacting nip and flattened between the rollers. One example of this prior art method is shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 4,059,050 to Davis, Jr., issued Nov. 22, 1977. Davis discloses an article compacting apparatus including two oppositely rotating rollers, through which articles are directed for crushing. One of the compacting rollers is entirely rigid with cleats extending radially outwardly therefrom. The other roller is resilient. The Davis apparatus is deficient in that as articles pass through the nip, the rigid roller is not permitted to deflect away from the other roller. This increases the chances for damage to the cleats and is expensive to manufacture and maintain.